


Certainty and Doubt

by PunkPhantomTwin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Teachers, Friendship, Idiots in Love, Jealousy, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-03-29 04:31:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3882430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunkPhantomTwin/pseuds/PunkPhantomTwin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the football coach/Biology teacher gets fired, Castiel is hesitant about the new guy. Until he meets him. Then he's cautious for a completely different reason.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The New Guy

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a story mostly based on a lot of "Teacher AU's" I found on tumblr and this essay that I had to write for school a while back on "Certainty and Doubt."
> 
> This is kind of short, since it's the beginning and just an intro, but they'll slowly get longer.
> 
> I thought about making it smutty but I might not, since I seem to mostly write smut. But I might do it. It just depends how this goes.
> 
> Warning: I haven't watched Supernatural in a while, so it may not be entirely accurate (hey, it's an AU) but I'm going to ask someone to beta for me soon. :)

The bell that rang through Edlund High pierced through the air, startling students from their conversations as they left their friends to go to their classes and the teachers from their last minute grading. 

Among these teachers was Castiel Novak, the AP Language and Literature Teacher, flipping through essays and marking them occasionally while his first class of the day filed in. Once most of the students were seated, he called the student closest to him and asked Ash to pass out essays.

As he finished up, he made out some girlish giggles that could easily be heard, even over the rumble of students talking about their weekends.

“Wow, he is cute!”

“Yeah, let’s hope he has the same morals as the last coach.”

Barely holding back a groan, he glanced up to see Bela and Ruby craning their necks to check out someone outside his room, eyeing whoever it was like they were their next meal. Their next victim. By their conversation, Castiel assumed it was the new football coach.

The previous one, a middle-aged, well fit man who Castiel was sure was on some kind of drugs, had gotten fired a few weeks into the school year for having affairs with at least a dozen different students, from the football team and not. So, Principal Shurley had had to find someone over the weekend. The teachers just hoped that someone he found in 3 days would be better than someone that had been there for 7 years, with teaching and morals.

Judging by the girls’ talk, he would have to keep a closer eye on the new guy. Which wouldn’t be too difficult, considering the new coach would have to be the new Biology teacher too, and the Biology and English rooms had an adjoining door with a window, the front of the classes being where they would face each other.

He had been so lost in thought about the new coach, he didn’t even notice that the morning announcements had come and passed, the students waiting for him to start class.

Face flushing, he stood and moved to the front, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Alright, everyone, let’s go ahead and get this Monday started by looking at your ‘Certainty and Doubt’ essays that Ash passed out.” Ash pumped his fist in the air when his name was said. “Does anyone have any questions about their grade before we get into discussing?”

The room was silent, a few students shaking their heads.

“Then let’s get started. Will someone who chose the certainty point share their thoughts?”

A few hands raised, one significantly higher than the others, but he went with a different one.

“Charlie.”

The girl smiled, pushing her red hair out of her face before she spoke. “Well, there is almost always some doubt in everything we do, but if we don’t have complete certainty at least about some things, we’ll never find true happiness.”

“Ah, taking the emotion route. Very nice. Is there another reason for complete certainty?”

He couldn’t avoid the hand this time. “Ed.”

“If you don’t have complete certainty that you will succeed on a test, then it is more likely that you will fail.” His air of superiority made others roll their eyes at his answers.

“Why do you have to relate everything to school?” Charlie crossed her arms, groaning.

“Why do you have to relate everything to emotion?”

“Because I’m actually human.”

They looked like they were about to stick their tongues out at each other, making jokes about each other’s mothers.

“Okay, enough.” His voice was stern, though there was a twinkle in his eye. When Charlie put anyone in their place, whether it’s a holier than thou boy without thought for others or a preppy girl who was eyeing their new prey, ready to destroy their life, she was there, starting a heated debate. It always made him flush with pride, seeing how changed the girl he had met 4 years ago was.

“Let’s move on to the other point.” A few more hands lifted and his eyes scanned the room before stopping on a girl in the back. “Lisa.”

“Without some doubt in everything, there is always a chance of disappointment, so it’s better to be prepared for it.”

“I absolutely agree.”

The megawatt smile she gave after every praise returned, before their conversation was cut off by Charlie’s question.

“Does that mean you’ve never gone into anything with complete certainty, Mr. Novak?”

“No.” Her eyes fell in concern that he didn’t miss a beat, not even thinking about it.

“But this isn’t share hour. Everyone, swap papers with the person next to you and annotate their work. See if you give them the same grade I did.” He clapped Charlie on the back as he passed her, trying to comfort her in her current state of over thinking his life, before sitting at his desk at the front of his room.

Pulling out some more papers, he grabbed his pen and went to flick through them when he stopped, eyes locked on someone through the window.

Waving his hands around in front of a desk, a picture of a crudely drawn lion behind him, stood a gorgeous thirty-something man, with a smile that made his heart stop. His eyes crinkled while he talked, excited, and Castiel could make out his hard muscles even beneath his striped dress shirt. No wonder he was the new coach. When a hand came to run through his dark blonde hair, he nearly choked watching him. The new guy.

The man's eyes suddeny flickered to the window, spotting him, and he couldn’t move, trapped in the man’s gaze. And then he winked. 

Castiel’s entire face flushed red, finally able to look away. His hands fumbled with the papers, avoiding looking back up for fear that he was still looking.

It might be harder to keep an eye on him than he thought.


	2. Well That Didn't Work

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the HUGE delay in updates!! So many things have been going on these past few months (I moved, personal problems, my laptop messed up and I had to rewrite everything(including ch1 because it's so slow that I couldn't copy/paste without it breaking down), ect) and then it took me a bit to get inspired again with this story, but I'm finally back on track and I should be updating regularly! Yay!
> 
> I'm also sorry that this chapter is SO short, but I wanted to get this out of the way before I get really in depth with the plot and the relationship. This was longer, but it broke in a bunch of places and didn't fit, so I'm going to add those parts later.
> 
> FINAL THING that I've started to notice! Like I said in the first chapter, this is a conglomeration of Teacher AU prompts from tumblr, so I've noticed that, with those outlines in mind, this is SUPER CHEESY romance! I'm sorry, but, then again, imagine the fluff. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy! And remember to review!

The new teacher seemed to be following Castiel. 

That’s what he was telling himself, at least. For the next couple of days after first spotting him, he was everywhere. When Castiel was in the teacher’s lounge, so was he. When Castiel was in the cafeteria, so was he. When Castiel was in the parking lot, so was he.

He couldn’t even look up from his desk for fear that those eyes would be looking at him, and he just couldn’t handle that.  
So he avoided him.

When it was time for lunch, he took his meal to his car to eat, sometimes bringing Jody with him for company, though she told him that he was being ridiculous and the Biology teacher was a perfectly nice man. He made sure to never be alone in his room, and he began to sprint-walk to his car after school.

And that worked. For two days.

On the third day, Castiel was on his way to lunch when he dropped his third period’s homework, the paper’s flying across the floor. He let out a puff of air before bending down, gathering the work in his arms.

“Let me help you with that.”

He jumped at the low voice, having never heard it before. Turning, his eyes widened when the coach was bending down beside him on his knees, already picking up the papers.

Standing there dumbstruck, it took his brain a minute to start moving again before he quickly went for the work again, keeping his gaze down. 

Once they were all picked up, he made sure not to touch his hands when the man handed him the papers.

“Thanks…” he muttered, keeping his head down while he set the stack back down on his desk.

“No problem. I was actually coming in here to see if I could borrow a ruler.”

His eyes finally flashed up in confusion. “A ruler?”

The teacher’s face softened, seeming to light up when Castiel finally made eye contact.

“Yeah, I can’t find any. I think the last guy may have taken them with him.”

It took exactly three seconds of silence for them to realize what the previous coach had done with them.

“Oh, gross!”

“Disgusting…”

Castiel’s face stayed scrunched up in revulsion as he went over to a container by the wall, full of rubber rulers and glue bottles. He pulled a few out and handed them over.

“Well, uh,” The new guy was still trying to shake the thought out of his head. “It was nice officially meeting you, um…”

“Castiel. Castiel Novak.”

He grinned, sticking his hand out. “Cas, Dean Winchester.”

His tentativeness to touch Dean subsided slightly, Castiel barely hesitating before shaking his hand.

“Likewise, Dean.” His smile was contagious. They continuously shook each other’s hands, eventually pulling back after a long moment of eye contact and grinning.

“I guess I’ll see you around.”

“That you will.”

As Dean turned back around, a thought struck Castiel.

“Do you wanna come eat with me?”

He stopped abruptly, turning back around, his head tilted. That stare was back.

“I, uh, I just mean you haven’t really been eating with anyone because you’re new and you don’t really know anyone, so you could eat with me and I could help introduce you, but you don’t have to, I mean, it’s your--”

“Cas.”

“Yeah?”

“That sounds great, though I don’t know if I want to eat in your car.”

Castiel averted his gaze, letting out a nervous laugh.

“I guess we could eat with the others, if you really want to…” He smiled faintly, glancing back at Dean out of the corner of his eye.

He chuckled, nodding, chuckling softly while he said, “Yeah, okay, Mr. Novak, let me just get my lunch and we can get going.”

It was totally worth the look Jody gave him while they were eating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you don't know what happened to the rulers, don't think to much about it! Really, don't!
> 
> Ah, it's so cheesy!


End file.
